TMNT 2012-The New Mutant
by SaveTheGridTron
Summary: The turtles discovered shredder has a new soldier in the foot. The new member is more powerful then the turtle thought but when he comes to their rescue and saves them. They believe he could be a powerful addition to the group but can he be trusted? New Mutants, New Characters, More Adventure/ Action. Please R/R P.S I'm not good a summary's. TMNT 2012. KaraixLeo


A shadowy figure appeared in front of shredder. "You called for me, Sensei." Shredder stood up from his chair and the figure gets down on one knee. "Yes." Shredder threw a folder full of paper at the figures feet. "I need you to capture this mutant; I believe it would be a good addition to the army." "What makes it so special?" the figure said picking up the folder. "The mutant is almost as powerful as you….almost" Shredder remarked.

The figure stood up and opened up the folder. "This mutant looks dangerous, are you sure you can control it?" Shredder laughed "If I can't control then you can." The figure looked through the papers in the folder. "This mutant looks more like trouble then becoming allies" Shredder hit the side of his chair with his fist. "I summoned you to capture this mutant; you do not have an opinion in this." The figure let out a breath "Do you have any information on where it could be?"

Shredder walked up to the figure and put his hand on the figures shoulder. "I'm giving you this mission because you're the best of the best and I know you can track that mutant down." The figure gave a small nodded "Yes Sensei, Can I bring my team?" Shedder turned around and started to walk toward his chair "Do whatever you need to do; I just need you to complete the mission." The figure nodded and walked toward the exit.

….

The figure walked to its room in the dojo closing and locking the door behind it. The figure walked up to a picture then removed the picture from the wall to show an ID scan screen. "Identification please." said the computerized voice. The figure held up the dog tags around its neck and placed them on the scanner. The machine scanned the dog tags "Identification complete, Welcome back….*Zzz,zzz,zzz* The earpiece started ringing in the figures ear the figure tap it

"Hey Shredder, needs the team for a capture mission, meet me down in the lab pronto." "_Roger that be there in five."_ The wall where the scanner was opened up to show a hidden elevator, the figure walked into the elevator. It took 2 minutes before the figure reached its destination; underneath the dojo was a lab. "Took you long enough." The figure flinched and turned around to see one of its teammates hiding in the shadows. "Not my fault the elevator takes forever, where's fang?"

The figure moved out from the shadows to show a girl. "He said he was…." The elevator dinged they both turned around and watched a wolf walk out from the elevator. "Sorry I'm late I saw a squirrel and I just had to chase it." The figure shook its head in disappointment "Well now that were all here we got a capture mission."

The figure threw the folder on the table fang and the girl looked through the papers. "Um is Shredder crazy does he really believe that he can control this?" The girl said while looking at the papers on the table. "Yeah I actually agree with Sam on this." Fang remarked. "I know that's why I came up with a different plan." The figure said smirking. He went to a shelf and grabbed an object and attached to his belt. "I already have the location of the mutant but we need to hurry."

…

The turtles were patrolling the city for a week now with no sign of the kraang, foot, or purple dragons. Donnie was hacking into a police radio in to see if there was any trouble in the city. "Can you hack into the radio faster." Raph said nudging his brother in the shoulder. "Hacking into the radio takes time and you need to be careful with the…" "Yeah, yeah I don't care just hack into the radio." Raph said walking toward the end of the roof.

"I'm really surprised we haven't run into the foot and a week." Leo sighed. "Aww does someone miss Karai, you want a hug bro?" Mickey said stretching out his arms Leo pushed him away. "Get away from me Mickey and no I don't miss Karai….I just like kicking the foots butt." "Sure Leo whatever you say." Mickey said while making kissy faces. Leo rolled his eyes and walked over to Donnie "How's the radio coming alone Donnie?"

Donnie was playing with the buttons on his device "I'm alllmost done hackinggg….." Donnie pressed one more button. "Done!" The four turtles huddled around the radio. "Congratulations Donnie you just wasted 3 years of my life." Raph said with a sarcastic tone. "Technically Raph…." Leo interrupted "Donnie as much as I would love to hear you prove Raph wrong I would just like to finish patrol." "Ok I'll prove Raph wrong later…wait I got something on the radio."

Donnie turned the dial and a police dispatch unit was on the radio. _Who every is on this frequency. We need backup. I repeat we need back*shzzzz* Our unit is being attack by a *shzzzzzzz* it destroyed one of the police car and it just took out the rest of my unit. It's only a matter of time before it finds me….oh no it too late. __**Hehe you can't hide forever**__. *AHHHH* _"Wo dudes sounds serious." "Donnie do you think you can track the police radio signal?" Leo said with a concerned face. Donnie started tinkering with the device. "Yeah got a location, let's go."

…..

The turtles tracked the radio signal to the dangerous part of town. They stood on the roof of an old warehouse "The signal is coming from down there." Donnie said pointing at the street. They jumped down from the roof and started to walk in the direction of the signal. The turtles looked around at the wore down buildings some buildings had huge claw marks running down the side of them. "Dudes I don't have a good feeling about this." Mikey screeched hiding behind Raph. They turned the corner and gasped when they saw injured, unconscious police officers scattered down the street.

Donnie walked up to one of the many police cars that were turned upside down. "Well this is where the signal is coming from." Raph kicked the dirt "Great there's no mutant, and we don't even know what's going on." Leo started to walk towards Donnie when he heard a police officer groan "Guys come over here; there's an injured police office maybe he can tell us what happened." The four turtles moved the officer to a building and leaned him up against the wall.

The four turtles circled around the officer as he started to open up his eyes and then freaked out on them "Mutants! Get away from me!" He pulled out his gun and aimed it at them. Raph turned to Micky and slapped him over his head. "I thought we told to get rid of his gun." Mikey stared at Raph with a blank expression "Police officers have guns?" Raph broken out into a rage "Yes you….!" The officer spoke up "Beee…quiet…put down…your…weapon.s.s." He was breathing hard from all his injuries. The turtles put their weapons down on the street. "We mean no harm we just want to help." They started to walk forward "No stay away." He held up his gun but his arm was so weak it gave out and fell right to his side "Ahh stupid arm." Donnie walked over to him with bandages "Let me at least wrap your arm."

The officer flinched when Donnie started wrap his arm. When he was done the officer just stared at his arm then looked back over at the turtles. "Thanks." Leo walked up to the officer "Can you tell us what happened." The officer gave a small nod. "We responded to an emergency distress call, we had four police cars the 8 of us searched up and down the streets we found nothing. Then this giant mutant appeared out of nowhere and flipped one of the cars. My unit…." He motioned his head toward the officers lying on the ground. "Distracted the mutant as I sent out a distress call for back up, then the mutant caught me and I blacked out."

Donnie thought "Distress call, yes that's what we heard on the radio." The officer looked at him "You heard my distress call." The turtles nodded Leo then spoke up "So what did this mutant look like." The officer put a hand on his head trying to remember. "Umm it was a turtle a g..giant turtle with anger issues." The turtles looked at each other with wide eyes "Spike!" they said in unison. Donnie paced back and forth "Okk…ok first we need to call for medical help then we need to find ssppike." Donnie shivered at the thought of his last accouter with spike.

A giant shadow appeared in front of the turtles they turned around to look at a giant turtle standing in front of them. "Hello Raph long time no see." The officer picked his gun and aimed it at spike the turtle picked up their weapons. Spike charged at the turtles and knocked them to the ground and stood in front of the officer. "Time I take care of you for good."

The officer still held up his gun and fired at Spike. It hit Spike in the right arm and he let out a roar. Spike grabbed Mikey and climbed to the roof top. "Umm dudes please saavvveee mee!" Raph grabbed the officer "Why did you shoot him!" the officer grinned "Chill it was only a tranquilizer bullet it won't hurt him" Leo motion for his brother to head for Mickey. "We'll be back to call for help." The three turtle climbed up to the roof to find Spike and Mickey.

….

The officer sat there against the wall holding his gun. Three figures appeared in front of him he held up his gun. A boy figure grabbed the gun from his hands "Were not going to hurt you." He turned to Sam "It seems were too late, but we can still find the mutant after we call for help." Sam handed him a cell phone he dialed 911 and handed the phone to the officer. The officer held it to his ear "This is Officer Banks; my unit has been taken out by a…gang we need back up and medical attention." "_Roger that Officer Banks sending back up to your location."_ The officer hung up the phone and handed it back to the figure. The figure took the phone and then was engulfed in a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared the three figures were.

**This is my first TMNT fanfic so tell me if the characters sound funny or don't match their personality. Please review thanks!**


End file.
